


Fair

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cheeky Aaron, Embarrassed Reid, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: "I don't think this is protocol," Reid mumbled, his hands covering his face as a hand palmed in between his legs under the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spring break is ending so why not have some public humiliation 4 your day

"I don't think this is protocol," Reid mumbled, his hands covering his face as a hand palmed in between his legs under the table. Agents, local police staff, and mobile technicians swarmed around the room, but none of them thought to look at the table facing away from it all.  

"I figured I owed you an apology," Hotch murmured, his face still stone-serious as it often was when he and Reid were talking in public. This time was different, of course, and the fact that Hotch's undivided attention was focused on him was overwhelming. 

"This is the second—ah," Reid twitched and passed it off as a catch in his throat, "This is the second time you've initiated a brawl with an unsub, and the second time I've had to sa—hey! The second time I've had to save you." 

The older man's eyes narrowed, shining with the smug eyes of a man in need of unrelenting forgiveness, "It makes you feel good though." 

"The   part where I save you, or the part where you shove your hand down my pa—Aaron!" Reid whispered harshly, his eyes glazing over as a cold hand wrapped around his cock. "This isn't fair. Are you going to pay me with sexual favors every time I get you out of situations that could have been avoided in the first place? _God,_ Aaron, don't stop whatever you're doing." 

He was close. Aaron knew that. Almost a month away from home on a case, and Reid refused to touch himself or anyone else on a case. The only way he could get Reid turned on now was in an unlikely place. Some examples in the past month were a busy police station, the couch on the jet underneath a blanket, the elevator going up to Reid and his hotel room. All of which drew different reactions and noises from the bottom of his throat. The more people were in earshot, the better he was at passing his moans off as casual ticks, twitches, and Reid-movements.  

Aaron looked around the room before gently biting and pulling on Reid's earlobe. He came with a groan he muffled by shoving the heel of his hand into his mouth and making angry eye contact with the man whose hand had brought him to climax in a matter of moments underneath a table in the middle of a police station.  

"You don't... have to fight scary people... to touch me like that," Reid grumbled, out of breath, tugging at Aaron's wrist. "Just stop doing this to me in public. It isn't fair." 

"Fair?" Aaron retrieved his hand and swiped his thumb on Reid's bottom lip, "When have I ever been fair?" 


End file.
